Madrugada
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Suspiró sonoramente mientras se miraba al espejo, le parecía estùpido lo de "despedida de soltera"pero su abuela siempre decía que había que respetar las tradiciones. FemSlash TreceCameron Conti de La noche anterior


Hola, esta es la conti de mi fic "La noche anterior" Que trata sobre la despedida de soltero de Chase, en esta ocasión será sobre la de Cameron.

**Advertencias:** FemSlash, Spoilers de la 5ta, leve OoC. Sexo explícito (sólo diré que está fuerte) Sobre advertencias no hay quejas.

**Dedicado a:** Thirteen Hadley, espero que te guste, sigue con tu fic. A Sammy,por supuesto.

**Disclaimer: **House MD no es mío, pero me encantaría que si.

_**Madrugada…**_

Rizó sus pestañas y se pasó delineador en la línea de los ojos, nunca le había gustado maquillarse mucho, le gustaba lo natural, por eso su kit de maquillaje sólo consistía en esos dos artefactos, ah y un corrector de ojeras para sus noches en el hospital.

Suspiró sonoramente mientras se miraba al espejo, le parecía estúpido lo de "despedida de soltera", si por ella fuera estaría ahora mismo con Chase y al día siguiente se levantarían, se casarían y listo, pero su abuela siempre decía que había que respetar las tradiciones.

Confiaba lo suficiente en Chase como para dejarlo solo toda esa noche, de igual forma confiaba en Foreman, quien le organizaría la fiesta de soltero.

Cuando escuchó sonar el timbre pegó un respingo, respiró hondo y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, seguramente eran Hadley y Cuddy, no teniendo muchas amigas, le pareció preciso invitarlas a ellas, con quienes compartía su ámbito laboral.

-Hola- saludó Trece cuando Cameron le abrió la puerta.

Esta última se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar y se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuddy no vendrá- informó Hadley- no tenía a quien dejar a la bebé y prefirió quedarse, te mando cariños de su parte.

Genial, no podía sentirse mejor, no sólo Cuddy no vendría, a quien conocía al menos hace un tiempo, sino que tendría que pasar la noche pensando que Trece le tenía lástima y por eso había acudido.

-Hace tiempo que no hablo con alguien, no tengo muchas amigas- confesó Hadley- esto será divertido- al menos la sonrisa y el comentario de la chica la hicieron sentir mejor.

Cameron invitó a Trece a pasar al living, mientras ella traía algo para comer y beber. Ya las dos cómodas en el sillón, comenzaron una charla amena, era grandioso sentir como era fácil buscar conversación a Hadley y como su simpatía le hacía reír. Había tratado unas cuantas veces con la chica, y le parecía agradable, algo novata debía confesar, pero ahora que la conocía un poco mejor podía darse cuenta de que era una buena persona.

Cuando la charla comenzó a ser más personal, ella le contó sobre su marido y tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle a Trece sobre su tratamiento, la notó un poco incómoda, y no quiso ahondar más en el tema, pero al final fue Hadley quien terminó confesándole cómo se sentía, y contándole sobre su madre.

-¿Qué crees que estén haciendo Chase y Foreman?- sintió curiosidad Cameron.

-De seguro se están tomando unos tragos y hablando de fútbol o esas cosas de hombres- pronunció Hadley restándole importancia, pero al ver la expresión de Allison agregó-No te preocupes, Chase está en buenas manos.

La inmunóloga le sonrió como agradecimiento.

Cameron miró el reloj sobre la pared, marcaba la 1:00 AM, se sorprendió, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaba entretenida.

-¿Nunca has besado a una chica?-

La pregunta de Trece le hizo atorarse con el refresco que estaba bebiendo.

-Supongo que eso es un No- sonrió la menor.

Cameron se quedó mirando algo nerviosa a Hadley, le habían comentado que la chica era bisexual, pero a ella no le gustaba meterse en la vida íntima de otras personas, sin embargo, ahora que esta había sacado el tema, sentía una leve curiosidad, que de pronto le asustó.

-¿Te gustaría hacerlo?- la mirada de Hadley sólo incomodó a Cameron.

-S-supongo que no tiene nada de extraño, de cualquier forma, ningún hombre besa igual que otro, supongo q-que es lo mismo- viró la vista intentando no cruzarse con la de Trece, se sintió estúpida al darse cuenta de que estaba sonrojada.

De un momento a otro, sintió a la chica subirse a su falda y sujetar su cara con sus manos.

-¿No quieres saber cómo se siente?- el cálido aliento de Trece le dio de lleno en la cara.

-No creo que sea…- comenzó Cameron, pero fue interrumpida por la mujer encima suyo.

-¿Correcto?- sonrió con sorna- Sólo es un beso.

Lo siguiente que sintió Cameron, fueron los labios finos de su acompañante, apoderarse de los suyos.

No se resistió, después de todo, era sólo un beso, ¡y qué beso! Enredó sus manos en el cabello suelto de Hadley, mientras correspondía el beso con lentitud, sintió los dientes de Trece morderle el labio inferior y le dio entrada libre a su legua, que exploró cada recodo de su cavidad. Definitivamente, no era lo mismo que besar a un hombre.

Cuando se separaron, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, Hadley sonrió, observando los labios semi hinchados de la chica debajo. Observó su pecho, que subía y bajaba conforme inhalaba y exhalaba. Estiró su mano y tomó un seno entre ella, estrujándolo. Cameron jadeó ante ese acto y tiró la cabeza levemente hacia atrás, dejando el cuello totalmente a merced a Trece.

Sentía la fina lengua de la chica recorrerle el cuello, y una de sus manos aún sobre su pecho, sentía su mente nublada y no podía coordinar bien sus pensamientos. Suspiró mientras metía sus manos bajo la camiseta de la más joven y acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

Hadley jadeó al tiempo que volvía a apoderarse de sus labios. Subió el buzo de Cameron y se lo fue sacando, observando con delicia, como abajo sólo llevaba un sujetador azul de encaje cubriendo sus senos. La inmunóloga intentó taparse, pero las manos de Trece no se lo permitieron, guiando las manos de Allison hasta su cuello para tener el camino libre hacia los pechos de la castaña debajo suyo.

La sintió gemir cuando lamió el recorrido desde su cuello hasta la curvatura de sus senos, cuidando de no dejar rastros. Se despojó ella misma de su camiseta, mostrándole a Cameron sus pechos al descubierto, ya que no llevaba sujetador.

La inmunóloga sintió curiosidad, por tocar ese cuerpo que no era el suyo y llevó una de sus manos a un pecho de Hadley, rozando con la yema de los dedos su pezón erecto, delineando toda su curvatura, viendo como la otra se arqueaba y gemía excitada. Estrujó el pecho en su mano, sintiendo como la temperatura en su vientre bajo comenzaba a aumentar.

Trece se levantó de pronto, tomando de la mano a Cameron y guiándola por la casa, hasta adivinar donde quedaba el dormitorio, y al encontrarlo, arrojar a la inmunóloga sobre la cama.

Hadley se pocisionó sobre ella, tomando las riendas nuevamente, demostrando con creces su experiencia.

Se deshizo del sujetador azul con arte, mientras se detuvo a observar los bonitos senos de Cameron, a esta última un sonrojo le invadió la cara.

Trece la volvió a besar con desespero, mientras la mayor le correspondió con la misma intensidad, enredando sus manos en su cabello.

Se entretuvo un rato besando los pechos de Cameron y posteriormente, dejando que esta hiciera lo propio con los suyos.

Bajó el pantalón de Allison ante su mirada expectante y se dio un paseo por sus finas y bien torneadas piernas, se sacó a si misma su pantalón, quedando las dos en igualdad de condiciones.

-Yo nunca…- comenzó Cameron, pero Hadley la calló con un beso.

Sabía de sobra que Cameron nunca había estado con una mujer, pero ella se encargaría de demostrarle lo placentero que podría llegar a ser.

Flexionó las piernas de Allison, para posteriormente ir bajando sus bragas, dejando a su vista, la húmeda intimidad de Cameron. Suspiró antes de acercarse a los muslos de la mayor, quien se mantenía inmóvil, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que vendría.

Hadley suspiró entre los muslos de la castaña, mientras la sentía suspirar y alzar sus caderas, momento que aprovechó para darse un paseo con su legua por los labios vaginales de Cameron.

-Ahh Ha-Hadley- gimió por lo bajo Allison mientras sentía ese invasor húmedo volverla loca.

Trece sonrió contra ella, mientras acariciaba el clítoris de la mujer con la punta de la lengua, sintiendo a la inmunóloga retorcerse y sujetarse a las sábanas.

Sin poder aguantarse, llevó una de sus manos metiéndola entre sus bragas, proporcionándose su propio placer, sintiendo como sus dedos se humedecían ante el tacto.

-Ahh mmmm- gimió Trece mientras que con una mano se masturbaba y con la otra refregaba el clítoris de Cameron.

-Ahhh Trece Ahh- Cameron se sentía enloquecer, la forma de tocarla de Hadley era única, se sentía tan bien.

Dispuesta también a participar, Cameron sacó la cabeza de Trece de entre sus muslos y la besó, para acto seguido deshacerse de las bragas color negro de la joven, dedicándose a acariciar sus suaves piernas en el proceso. Con nerviosismo llevó una de sus manos a la intimidad de Hadley, viéndola jadear y sintiendo en sus dedos escurrir un líquido blanquecino. Metió dos dedos dentro de la chica y comenzó a moverlos rítmicamente al tiempo que Hadley gemía y movía sus caderas. Besó los pechos a su alcance y luego de un par de estocadas la sintió llegar, mientras las paredes vaginales de Trece se contraían alrededor de sus dedos.

Cuando la otra se hubo recuperado del reciente orgasmo, se aproximó a la boca de Cameron sensualmente.

-Tu turno-

…

Cayó jadeante sobre la cama, mientras Trece se posicionaba a su lado, había sido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida ¡y había sido con una chica!

Miró a Hadley a su lado y le sonrió, los movimientos de la chica habían sido perfectos, dejando de lado totalmente su enfermedad.

-Fue estupendo- se atrevió a confesar.

-Cuando quieras podemos volver a intentarlo.

La voz de Hadley y su mirada pícara la hicieron reír.

Trece volvió a apoderarse de sus labios.

"_El sexo sólo es sucio si se hace bien"_

**¿Fin?**

Eso depende de ustedes, estoy pensando en hacer una conti para estos dos Oneshot que seria "El día de la Boda" en donde se muestran los pensamientos de Chase y Cameron en el día de la boda reflexionando sobre su despedida de soltero/a y las especulaciones de Foreman de porque Chase no acudió a la despedida que él le organizó a Chase, etc. Si quieren, me avisan mediante un Review y me pongo ¡Manos a la obra!

Besos, espero que les haya gustado, estuvo más fuerte que el Slash, lo sé, pero estoy conforme.

**FugadadelPaquete**

**Editado**


End file.
